The Sign of Four Shippings
by Honda Miyuki
Summary: Four one-shots of various fanon and canon Detective Conan shippings: SHINICHI x RAN, HEIJI x KAZUHA, KAITO x SHINICHI, and HEIJI x girl!SHINICHI.
1. Shinichi x Ran

_Around the World in Eight Shippings_**  
><strong>**Shinichi x Ran**

Yay! My first fanfiction. I personally do not think that it's all that good. Set five years from start of Detective Conan.

Warnings: slightly AU, SUPER OOC, slightly angsty in the beginning (I think. What's the exact definition of "angsty" anyway?)

**DISCLAIMER: I so do not own the awesomeness that is Detective Conan.**

Read on for an irrational Shinichi and a brutal Ran!

* * *

><p><em>Haibara, now Miyano Shiho, smiled at her friend as he stepped out of Professor Agasa's bathroom, wearing his Teitan uniform and a grin.<em>

_"Haibara, I can't believe it!" Shinichi spoke happily, sounding almost like Conan as he did so. He did an odd little dance - Shiho held in a huge laugh; Kudou Shinichi was no better at dancing than he was at singing - and beamed. "Kudou Shinichi is back for good, the Black Organization is gone, and everything... everything is right again!"_

_"Yes, I suppose you could say that. Vermouth did turn out to be a big help, 'Silver Bullet'-kun. And Okiya wasn't Bourbon." Shiho sighed. "I guess I should listen to you next time."_

_"Next time a crime syndicate shrinks us into midgets?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow._

_"Yes, next time that happens," Shiho agreed mock-seriously. Then her eyes softened. "Don't you have something to do right now? Somewhere to be, perhaps?"_

_"Of course," Shinichi responded, immediately sobering. "Thank you so much for the antidote, Haibara. Now I just have to do this."_

_Shiho watched as the man she felt such companionship with left the professor's house, resolutely walking down the street. A wistful smile overtook her face for a moment before she left the window in search of Agasa._

_Shinichi found himself in front of the Mouri Detective Agency with nerves buzzing in his ears and anxiety clouding his mind. Shaking his thoughts free of the misty feeling, he stepped forward and walked up the familiar staircase to the Mouris' living space._

_Knocking on the door, Shinichi gulped one last time and pasted on a smile as the familiar silhouette of Ran, complete with the horn of fringe and elegant neck and shoulders, approached the door. "Hai? Conan-kun?" she called, opening the door._

_For a moment, neither two parties said a single word, barely daring to breathe. "Shin - Shinichi?" Ran suddenly squeaked, lunging forward and grabbing Shinichi in a tight hug as crystal-sparkly tears slipped down her face, falling from shut eyes._

_This is going well, Shinichi thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the girl he had missed so dearly._

_After Ran had bustled about and prepared two cups of tea, the two of them sat down on couches opposite each other. Shinichi had barely taken a single sip before Ran exploded once more._

_"Shinichi, where have you been?" she yelled, putting her hands flat onto the table between them with such force that she nearly overturned her cup of tea._

_Slightly confused by the sudden change of emotions in his childhood friend and love interest, Shinichi gently set down his cup. "Ran. We really need to talk about that."_

_"Okay." Ran flounced back into her seat, her face still looking quite fierce. "Talk."_

_Rubbing his eyes, Shinichi garnered every shred of his courage to look Ran in the eye. "This is going to be quite a shock."_

_"Okay," Ran stated simply. Your appearance here is shocking enough, she thought, hiding a small smirk. But that's not to say it's unwelcomed._

_"Ran... I'm Conan."_

_It took Ran a full minute to completely process the information that had just been told to her. "Conan," she muttered. "Conan - SHINICHI?"_

_"It's quite a long story," stuttered Shinichi, fazed by the furious expression on Ran's face. "Only Haibara, my parents, Eisuke, and Professor Agasa know about it. Ran, I'm sorry."_

_"You - you -" Ran sat there stonelike, openmouthed but still looking angry. And suddenly she snapped. "You... LIED... TO... ME."_

_Shinichi blinking incessantly. "Ran...?"_

_"YOU LIED TO ME!" Ran roared, standing furiously and slamming her hands onto the table for a second time. This time both teacups did fall over, sending scalding tea colliding with her hands, but Ran didn't seem to notice. "I confronted you, I insisted, I let you stay here, I let you bathe with me, I had my suspicions about the two of you being the same person, but you always managed to change my mind! It was all you lying to me, deceiving me!" She knew she was rambling, but she didn't care._

_"Ran, I -"_

_"And other people know about it!" she ranted on. "How the hell did Eisuke of all people know about you being Conan before me? And Ai? AI IS SEVEN, SHINICHI!"_

_"No, Ran, listen, -"_

_"GO AWAY!" Ran screamed. "I... HATE... YOU!" She sat back down and buried her face in her hands, letting out loud sobs._

_With utter sadness and bafflement written all over his face, Shinichi stood up, turned woodenly, and ran out of there, her last words echoing after him, chasing him far away._

* * *

><p>Stirring a long-since-chilled teacup of coffee absently, a young man, around twenty-three years old, sat by the frosted window of Tavora's Cafe, watching the busy street outside as rain pelted the earth.<p>

"Need some help?"

Blinking as if coming out of a trance, the man looked up into a face dramatically enhanced with makeup. The eyeshadowed eyes narrowing, their owner, a girl nearly six years younger than the young man smiled saccharinely and reiterated, "Need some help?"

"Oh..." the man stammered, looking taken aback. "Honda-san."

The waitress huffed. "Look, _Kudou-sama_, could you stop staring into your cup and go find her? You're being so childish!"

"Honda-san..." Kudou Shinichi repeated warningly, his neat eyebrows bunching instantly together and his hand stiffening around the delicately curved handle of his teacup at the mention of "her." "We've gone over this. I know that you're one of the few people that Haibara trusts, since, like _her_, you share some qualities with Miyano Akemi, though you are technically younger than Haibara. But that does not give you the right to advise me in this... situation. If _she's_ happy because I'm out of her life, I'm staying out of _her_ life. _Her_happiness comes before mine," Shinichi insisted mechanically, with an air of not believing a word he said.

Honda Miyuki (**A/N:**I am lame, aren't I? Including myself as an OC) glared down at him, fingers clasping her tray tightly. "Kudou, it's been nearly four years since you took the Black Organization down and told Ran-san about your 'little' experience. Don't you think it's time you two reconciled?"

"No," returned Shinichi obstinately. He lifted his cup primly to his lips and took a sip. Then he gagged, nearly spewing the black liquid from his mouth fountain-style.

"See, that's why you should've drunken it when it was still wa..." Miyuki started, before her voice suddenly abandoned her and she stood by Shinichi's table motionlessly and shamelessly gawping.

Mouri Ran, shaking raindrops from her ebony hair and flapping her umbrella dry (**A/N: **You know, that motion where you move that thingy up and down to shake off the water and the umbrella kinda flaps?), stood in front of the cafe's door, looking distinctly beautiful.

_Dammit_, Shinichi thought over and over again, slouching quickly back into his seat and nearly knocking over his cup as Miyuki hurried forward to greet the girl and offer her a table.

"Actually, I'm meeting somebody here," Ran explained to Miyuki, who was trying desperately to hold her smile in place. She was not succeeding. "I think I'll go wait for him, since it doesn't seem like he's here yet."

_Him. He. Oh, shit_. Miyuki's smile fell slightly, her eyebrows reaching for each other. "O - of course, Mouri-sama. Right this way."

"You know me?" Ran blinked curiously, peeling off her raincoat as she followed Miyuki. "I don't think I've ever come to this 'Tavora's Cafe' before."

_Yeah, I'd be hard-pressed not to recognize you, Mouri Ran. Shiho-san has shown me enough pictures of Kudou's heartbreaker that I could draw a "Wanted" picture of you. Easily. And from memory, _Miyuki thought sourly to herself. "Oh - uh - no, I said 'ojou-sama.'" she hastily lied aloud, managing to keep a somewhat believeable expression on. "Right here."

"Thank you," Ran dismissed, sliding into the booth and perusing the menu Miyuki handed her.

Shinichi, who had been nearly doing the Matrix as he slid down the cushioned seat, immediately cursed as he realized Miyuki had given Ran the booth right behind him. He shot her a look to kill as she breezed by, but she, immune to it, grinned impishly at him.

_Now you'll have to talk to her_, her face seemed to say as she walked - almost skipped - past him and the obliviously reading Ran.

Uh huh. Not if he could help it. Shinichi, checking carefully, quickly donned the pair of glasses he had habitually kept with him since his days as Edogawa Conan and stealthily glanced behind him, catching a glimpse of Ran's perfect face before she looked up, making him dive back into his seat.

"Welcome." The sound of Miyuki welcoming another customer - sounding strangled - alerted Shinichi of an important development in this sad little soap opera. He scanned the near-empty cafe again and had to mute his gasp of surprise as Araide Tomoaki ambled down the aisle and fell into the spot across from Ran.

_This is not going to sit well with Kudou. I can feel him steaming, and I'm standing nearly ten feet away_, Miyuki thought absently as she paused by the couple's table. "So, you two. What would you like to enjoy today?" her mouth said automatically.

"What's good?" Araide wondered, laughing a little as he gazed upon Ran. Miyuki didn't have to look to see Kudou cringe.

"Everything," was her typical waitress response, accompanied by a syrupy smile.

"Okay, I'll have a coffee and muffin," Araide decided, shutting his menu and grinning like a newlywed at his companion, who was blushing three shades of red as she beamed back.

"Black tea and a slice of strawberry cake for me," Ran ordered, passing Miyuki her menu and turning her attention back to Araide.

Miyuki nodded and scurried off, returning within ten minutes. By then, Araide and Ran were already holding hands across the table. She set down the plates quickly and ran off before she could even look at Shinichi. She didn't even want to see the look on his face.

_Why Araide of all people? Why couldn't it have been someone better? Like Hattori or - no way. I would KILL Hattori if Ran went on a date with him_, Shinichi mused as he clinked his spoon in his teacup loudly, seething and releasing a deathly black aura.

"Did it just get colder in here?" Araide frowned, shuddering, and leaned towards Ran, who blushed.

"Maybe. You might need to keep me warm, Araide-sensei," Ran giggled.

Shinichi's eyes were the size of the moon as he whipped around just in time to see Araide grinning and incline farther forward, now only centimeters away from Ran and her lips.

_No way in hell, Araide!_Shinichi's brain shouted. Without thinking, he stood up on the padded bench, pulled off his glasses, and lunged over the small wall that separated Ran and Araide's booth from his.

He fell sprawling on top of the table, crunching glassware and cake alike beneath his arm just in time to keep the startled two away from each other. "Stop!" he shrieked, groaning in pain as he batted Araide solidly on the head and shoulders.

Suddenly, his (insane) actions came crashing down on him, and Shinichi lowered his arms, embarrassed.

"Shi - Shinichi?" Ran's quavering voice came. Then she yelled, "SHINICHI! Oh my God, are you okay?"

Araide stared wide-eyed at their date's intruder. "Kudou-san?"

"Idiot! Idiot idiot idiot Shinichi!" Ran screamed at the shaking detective who froze as he pulled a fork out of his side and winced.

"Why would you... it's not..." sobbed Ran, reaching for him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into the seat beside him, crying. "Don't do something so stupid! It only hurts you, you know."

_...Okay, this is not quite what I expected_, Shinichi thought, tensely enjoying the feeling of Ran draped over him. He extracted a shard of glass from his arm and returned her hug.

"You idiot..." Ran sighed, the fight gone from her, leaning into him, despite his flinches and the fact that cake and coffee were now transferring from him onto her.

"I love you," Shinichi whispered into her ear, then immediately closed his eyes as he waited for Ran to slap him and run off.

To his utmost surprise, Ran sniffled and stopped crying. "I love you too, Shinichi," she replied softly. "It's been so long, and I've been looking for you since then just to tell you... that I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say... what I did," she added haltingly. "But I never stopped loving you. Even though I met with Araide-sensei. I'm so sorry, Shinichi. So sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am," Shinichi said back, pulling her even closer. "I lied to you. And I haven't been looking for you. I thought... I thought you were happier without me."

"Never." Ran smiled.

Miyuki stopped where she was putting away silverware and smiled at the embracing couple and at the strangely smug looking Araide. She stepped into the kitchen, out of the new couple's earshot, and pulled out her cell phone, tapping a memorized number into the dialer.

After barely half a ring, the receiver of the call picked up. "Hello?" greeted a frigid voice.

"Hey Shiho-san." Miyuki grinned.

"Oh, Honda-san. How did it go?" Shiho asked, her voice warming.

"Your plan went perfectly. Kudou jumped over the seat like you thought and confessed. Oh, and Araide was good. Kaito did a good job disguising as him. Geez, how an amateur magician guy do such a flawless impersonation?"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated but not necessary.<p>

(The fact that you spent time to actually read this fail is good enough for me.)

Watch for the next Around the World in Eight Shippings: Heiji x Kazuha!


	2. Heiji x Kazuha

_The Sign of Four [Shippings]_**  
><strong>**Heiji x Kazuha**

Here we are again, with the second installment of _Around the World in Eight Shippings. _Thank you to those of you who reviewed my Shinichi x Ran. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

This is probably going to be one of the hardest shipping stories for me to do, because I personally do not support it. The only story I'm guessing is going to be worse will be my Conan x Ai/Shinichi x Shiho, because it's my least favorite pairing in the entire Detective Conan fandom.

Warnings: bad writing, TOTALLY cliche, etc., but mostly OOC-ness because I'm new at this. After all, this is only my second fanfic.

Anyway, enough chatter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, do you think I would be a lonely cat-lady-in-training who types love stories in order to satisfy her need for romance?**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own "ギリギリ Chop" (aka Heiji's ringtone) either. Ya think?**

* * *

><p>It was a brilliant day, a day with a sky so bright it looked almost artificial. A breeze cavorted through the heat-laden air, looping multiple times around a slowly walking pair of people fresh from an okonomiyaki restaurant.<p>

Half of the pair was a tall, tan boy wearing a backwards baseball cap, and the other part was a slender, pretty girl with hair in a high ponytail. Otherwise known as Hattori Heiji and his childhood friend Toyama Kazuha.

The two were walking in a comfortable, companionable silence when a ringtone suddenly shattered the serenity.

_Girigiri gake no ue o yuku yoo ni... Furafura shitatte ii ja nai ka yo..._

Heiji jerked to a stop and reached into his pocket, extracting a vibrating cell phone. Quickly glancing at Kazuha, who looked irate, he flipped it open and said, "This is Hattori Heiji." His inquisitive expression suddenly changed. "Lil' girl? From the professor's place? What happened? It's – huh? What? Kudou? He – that can't be, I'm comin'!"

Looking shocked, Heiji snapped his phone shut and turned to run before pausing. "Kazuha..."

"Heiji..." Kazuha warned. Her grip on her bag tightened at the sight of her best friend smiling apologetically at her.

"Kazuha, I'm sorry, but this is... this is really importan'. It's Kudou. He's been shot."

Kazuha didn't get another word out as Heiji actually did leave, sprinting quickly off and weaving through the throng of other pedestrians. She stood there, crossing her arms as she watched the end of her enjoyable day approach.

With a sigh, Kazuha pivoted and began to walk briskly off, her thoughts a completely jumble. _Kudou. It's _always _Kudou-kun. Kudou-kun's the one he runs off for; Kudou-kun's the one he always visits. He always picks Kudou-kun over me. _

Suddenly realizing what she was thinking, Kazuha let out an audible gasp and quickly looked up to see if anyone was watching. _Kazuha, you ahou! Why are you getting jealous of KUDOU of all people? Kudou-kun is a guy. Plus, he's barely ever around. It – It can't be. _

_Or can it? _

Kazuha brushed off the thought; it gave her shivers just to imagine anything happening between Heiji and Kudou-kun. She stopped walking, suddenly wondering where she could possibly be.

She prided herself on knowing the streets of Osaka fairly well, yet she had no clue where she was. Her surroundings were storefronts, a deserted street, and a well-kept sidewalk. There was no intersection handy to use in order to figure out what street she was on.

_Guess I'd better call Heiji to pick me up, _Kazuha thought with a tired sigh. Her cell phone was in her hand before she dropped it, realizing Heiji was probably on his way to Tokyo that second. _Great. Now I have no idea what to do._

_Maybe I should cross the street, _she realized. _Then I could ask one of the store owners where I am. Though I will look like a fool. _

Checking cautiously, Kazuha stepped tentatively into the street. Her actions seemed fairly safe; she was almost certain there were no cars. She began to walk slowly and warily across the street.

Suddenly, a speeding object seemed to come flying out of nowhere. It took Kazuha a second to realize that the object was a car, a white car, and it was coming directly at her.

And by then, it was too late.

_I wonder if Heiji would come for me, _she thought before she tunneled into a deep blackness.

"Gah!" Heiji clutched at his omamori.

"Hattori, are you okay?" Conan, looking concerned as he lay on a puffy white hospital bed.

"No..." Heiji muttered before quickly replying, "Yeah, I'm fine, Kudou. Honestly, wha' were ya thinkin', confrontin' an armed suspect? That wasn't safe now was it?"

"You're not okay, Hattori. Something's wrong. I can tell," said Conan, propping himself up with a loud wince. "And why are you grabbing that omamori?"

"Uh...nothin'. Heartburn," Heiji lied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Something's wrong," Conan repeated simply, falling back onto his bed as he stared searchingly at the detective of the west.

"Okay, yeah. But I'm sure it can wait!" Heiji shouted with forced cheer.

_Girigiri gake no ue o yuku yoo ni... Furafura shitatte ii ja nai ka yo..._

_Oh God. What happened? _Heiji worried as he snatched up his cell phone and answered it with a forced, "Hattori Heiji here."

"Hei – Heiji?" murmured a shaking voice.

"Detective Toyama?" Heiji looked at Conan with a frown, the shrunken detective's expression mirroring his own.

"Heiji. It's – it's Kazuha. She's in the intensive care unit. She... she was in a hit and run. She wasn't discovered until only forty minutes ago, and she was hit nearly an hour before that. It's not looking good, Hei –"

"KAZUHA!" Heiji's action was immediate and explosive, running for the hospital room door without another word to Detective Toyama or Conan.

_He's realizing his feelings, _Conan deduced as his door swung shut with a slam. Grinning, he reached for his battered copy of _A Study in Scarlet _and started happily on the first page.

Heiji was jumpy and completely freaking out as he sat in the airplane for the second time that day. _I'd never forgive myself if... if... _

The second the plane's wheels touched down, Heiji leaped out of his seat impatiently and went running for the airport, ignoring cries of "Hattori-sama!" and "Wait!"

"Can't you go faster?" Heiji snarled at his taxi driver, who was sweating profusely as he wove through the traffic.

Nearly three hours after receiving the call from Detective Toyama, Heiji ran down the hall and found the detective, along with his father, pacing outside of a hospital room. Both looked pale and tense.

"Where is she?" Heiji yelled, panting as he slowed to avoid collision with the two older men. "Where's Kazuha?"

"In there, but she's weak and not ready for visi –" Hattori Heizo began to explain, but Heiji was having none of it. He raced straight up to the hospital door and ripped it open, ignoring Detective Toyama's protestations.

"Kazuha! Oh God, Kazuha!" Heiji hurried up to the bed and grabbed her wrist, staring imploringly down at the face of his childhood friend.

Kazuha raised her eyelids ever so slightly at the pressure on her hand. Seeing the face she least expected so close to hers, she would've spazzed if it had been normal circumstances, but the situation was far from normal.

"Hei..." she managed to breathe. "Hei...ji."

"Kazuha?" Heiji said, his voice softening.

"Heiji," reiterated Kazuha simply.

Then Heiji turned back to his normal hot-headed self. "You ahou! Why the hell didn't you look both ways before crossing the street? You are so... so... stupid!"

"Hei...ji... I...love... you..."

The words cut Heiji's rant short. They had been stated so calmly and so casually that he had barely comprehended their meaning.

"You ahou," he repeated quietly, face turning red as he looked away."

A smile creased Kazuha's face. "Who... are... you... calling... an ahou, you ahou?" She closed her eyes, relaxing. "But...thank... you... for... coming." With that, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Heiji grinned, swiping off tears as he stood up (**A/N: **Sorry, ylvglo if you're reading this, but I couldn't help myself. Heiji CRYING? This is why I warned for OOCness).

"I'm an ahou, all right," he said softly, placing a hand gently against the slumbering Kazuha's face. "_Your_ ahou."

* * *

><p>AHHHHHHH! SO SAPPY! Sorry for the extremely late update, BTW, because I just started InuYasha (because Yamaguchi Kappei is in it! Duh!) and am extremely addicted. Inuyasha x Kagome forever!<p>

Wow, this one is short.

...

すみません (Sumimasen / I'm very sorry) to all Heiji x Kazuha fans. Sorry. This fanfic is extremely horrible because it is infinitely harder to write romance fanfics when you don't support the couple.

La'ers. (BBC Sherlock reference, anyone? ^_^)

**Up next: KaiShin. A fave of mine.**


	3. Shinichi x Kaito

_The Sign of Four [Shippings]_**  
><strong>**Shinichi x Kaito**

YAY! Here's the third _The Sign of Four [Shippings]. _I worked _meh _hard on it and dislike how it turned out. Am I trying to copy Michelangelo by thinking nothing I do is good enough?

**Warnings: O**ne-sided Ran x Shinichi, general insanity, an appearance of MYSELF (oh, BTW, I'm the same age as the characters this time), so OOC they don't deserve to use the names "Kuroba Kaito" and "Kudou Shinichi", etc., etc. Since I've only watched the DC specials of MK, it may not be accurate.

**Disclaimer: **Do I _seem _like a 48-year-old Japanese man? Thus, deduce that I do not own DC.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi!"<p>

A boy in a Teitan uniform started at the sound of his name and glanced around, halting in the middle of the hectic sidewalk beside the Mouri Detective Agency. "Ran?" he whispered in response, flinching visibly.

"_Seriously, _Meitantei-sama?" A girl with caramel hair glared at the boy, marching forward until she was only a few feet away. "Kudou Shinichi, you lost the bet fair and square. No running off!"

"Ran," Shinichi moaned. "Please... don't make me go on a date with you. Please."

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled, though her voice sounded more hurt that upset. "What's wrong with that? It's only the consequence of betting against me."

"Just..." said Shinichi awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, fine. Let's at least postpone it. Till your birthday in June (**A/N: **Ran's b-day hasn't been announced, so whatever. I'm just putting this randomly in.)."

"Geez, Shinichi! It's May still." Ran glared at him for a second, then stormed into the detective agency, though a smile was secretly pressed between her lips.

"Man," Shinichi muttered to himself. "Can't she see that I'm not interested?" He turned and started to head down the sidewalk, but a figure suddenly bowled him over, boxing him to the ground with his or her body.

_Fun. Now I get to be tackled by some random guy. Bet it's an old uncle or something, _Shinichi thought sourly to himself and looked up into the face of his assailant.

All thoughts flew out the window at the sight of the person's face. It was a face quite like his own, owning eyes a slightly different shade of blue and slightly different features. The hair was slightly different, messier.

"I'm sorry!" the guy gasped, jumping off of him with a squeak.

"No, no, it's definitely okay," Shinichi muttered. "What's your name?"

"K-Kuroba Kaito," the guy managed to get out.

"I'm Kudou Shinichi," Shinichi returned, grinning.

_Oh my God. This guy is..._Kuroba Kaito thought to himself, cringing. _It's Tantei-kun. No. Meitantei-san. _

Technically, Kaito should have never met him, but since he _was _the phantom thief Kaitou Kid, he had gotten quite a good glimpse of his "skills." He was clever, smart, dangerous around soccer balls, and...

...attractive. So _damn _attractive.

"Kaito!" Aoko yelled, rushing forward only to stop upon catching sight of Shinichi, or, more accurately, the expression on Kaito's face. He looked... seriously starstruck.

_Whoa, _Aoko thought. _Better leave them. _She stepped back and melted into the crowd, giggling.

"You're Kudou Shinichi?" Kaito mumbled hazily.

"Y-Yeah. You want to hang out? I'm sorry for, you know," Shinichi stuttered.

"No, it's my fault. Really," insisted Kaito.

The two of them stepped into Poirot.

For a full two hours, the pair sat there, drinking iced coffees and talking. Shinichi discovered that Kaito's father had died and that he was an amateur magician. Kaito found that Shinichi was a Holmes freak and had just "returned from a long case overseas."

(**A/N: **Oi oi. Why is this part a fail?)

They parted friends.

(**A/N: **Oi oi. Why is this part a fail too?)

* * *

><p>May came and went, bringing a sunny June.<p>

It was a warm and breezy Friday when Kudou Shinichi called one of his unsuspecting friends and dragged her out to Tavora's Cafe, insisting she not inform Ran of this meeting.

Honda Miyuki sipped her iced coffee and swished the ice inside with a short sigh. "Kudou-kun –"

"What should I do, Honda-san?" Shinichi yelped, eliciting odd looks from other customers. "I don't know who I _do _love, but it's not Ran!"

"Did you promise Ran you'd go with her or what, Kudou-kun?" Miyuki groaned. "If you did, then _act like a damn man and go with her_! Geez!"

"I did, but I don't want to –"

"Shut the hell up. I don't have time for this. Ran has been pressuring me to find out who you like, and now that I have an answer that's negative for her, I'm seriously considering 'inducing amnesia' on myself so I can still claim I don't know," Miyuki snapped, glaring at Shinichi.

Shinichi started at the unusual amount of anger Miyuki displayed. "Honda-san, what happened?"

"You know? I'm glad you asked. Yesterday, Ran cornered me, menaced me with her karate, and finally gave up when I threatened to tell you she was trying to kill me. Then on the way here, she ambushed me _again _and did the exact same thing. This is getting freaking _ridiculous_, Kudou!" Miyuki yelled, her voice rising in pitch as she stood and stomped out of the café, leaving a bemused Shinichi behind.

* * *

><p><em>Well, today's the day, <em>Shinichi thought drearily to himself. He slouched in Poirot, waiting for Ran to make an appearance to start their date. _I guess I should go through with this._

"Shinichi!"

"GAH!" Shinichi yelled, jumping as Ran appeared from nowhere, sliding into the seat across from him. "R-Ran?"

Ran smiled, though she looked sad for some reason. "That's me. Mouri Ran. Who were you expecting, idiot?"

_Damn, _Shinichi thought breathlessly. _Ran looks good. I wonder why? _"A-Anyway, Ran, what do you want to –"

"Kiss me," Ran interrupted.

"WHAT?" Shinichi reacted violently, sweeping his water glass off the table and barely managing to catch it before it cracked.

"We're on a date, aren't me? Kiss me. Let's act like a couple," Ran explained, not even blushing at the request.

_Where did _that _come from? _Shinichi stared at his best friend for a full minute before agreeing quickly. _What harm could it do? We're on a date, anyway. And she's acting differently. I may not love her, but she's my friend, anyway. _"Uh, okay." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Ran's.

"Shinichi! What the hell are you doing!" Ran's voice shook him from the strange stupor that suddenly encompassed him.

"RAN?" Shinichi yelped in surprise, pulling away from the person he thought to be his best friend. Beside the table, there stood Ran, looking furious. And across from him –

"Hey, Shinichi," Kaito said, his face slightly red from the kiss, though his face was despairingly sad. "I had to."

And in a flash of white light, Kaito disappeared from the café.

* * *

><p><em>Why did he do that?<em>

_ Why did he seem so sad?_

The thoughts tumbled through Shinichi's head, where he lay on his bed unmoving.

Finally, the thoughts overwhelmingly loud inside his skull, Shinichi sat up, throwing off the blankets as he pulled on clothes and trudged outside, hoping that some kind of fresh air and physical activity would help him think.

The night air cool against his skin, Shinichi looked up, eyes narrowing at the sight of the glistening stars. _What should I do? And why did that one kiss affect me so much? _Scowling, Shinichi walked on.

_That's who I'm in love with! _The thought sparked in his brain, causing Shinichi to stop in his tracks. _It's... it's Kaito!_

"OI! Could it be that I'm honestly –"

"What are you doing, talking to yourself?" a voice called through the night from a few yards away. A figure stepped through the darkness, pausing a few feet away.

"KAITO!" Shinichi yelled, whirling at the sound of the other guy's voice.

"Sh – Shinichi?" Kaito shouted, backing away, obviously not expecting him.

"Kaito!" Shinichi breathlessly got out, running for the other boy.

"What the –" Kaito grunted as Shinichi wrapped his arms around him.

"I figured it out. I'm – I love you, Kuroba Kaito," Shinichi said, feeling as if a weight lifted off his chest at the confession.

For a minute, Kaito stood immobile, unmoving. "No – No, you don't."

"What?"

"Just – no." Flinching, Kaito pushed off Shinichi's arms and ran into the night, repeating over and over to himself, "No. No. No."

* * *

><p>Kaito hadn't wanted to send out a heist note. Not for the world. But he knew finding Pandora was the most important thing, now that he had rejected <em>him.<em>

_Dammit, Kaito, don't think of him _now _of all times. It's been a month since _then,Kaito thought desperately. He was standing on the rooftop, lifting his prize to the moonlight. _Like you _deduced, _great thief, Shinichi loves Ran. He was willing to kiss her, anyway._

_ But then why did he confess to you the second he saw you? _another voice insisted. _He has to care for you!_

_ That's not the point. He was just confused from my prank, _Kaito tried to argue back.

But just _being _on the rooftop brought back so many memories, so many thoughts that reminded him of Shinichi.

"Oi. Kid."

_Shinichi! He came!_

Heart leaping, Kaito pasted on his Poker Face and turned around. "Oh, hello, Meitantei-san."

"Return the jewel." Shinichi's face was craggy in the moonlight, wrinkled in places from his frown.

"You don't sound very motivated," Kaito noted, trying to keep cool.

"Well, I just lost the person I love most in the world a few weeks ago. I guess that takes away some motivation, right?"

Momentarily speechless, Kaito managed an, "Eh."

"More importantly, I'd like that back," Shinichi continued.

"I don't think I can give you that," Kaito replied.

"Then prepare yourself," Shinichi countered simply.

"My, my," Kaito said, reaching for his card gun. "Aren't we confide –"

"GET DOWN, KID!" Shinichi suddenly yelled, lunging for him.

Kaito stammered as Shinichi shoved him to the ground, realizing the danger a moment later as gunshots rang out, peppering the rooftop.

"It's them!" Kaito yelled, struggling to get up.

"STAY DOWN! BE QUIET!" Shinichi roared, and acting on a whim, pressed his lips against Kid's to silence him.

Immediately, Shinichi knew.

A few moments later, the gunshots stopped, and a voice yelled, "STAND DOWN! THIS IS THE POLICE!"

"I'm glad I told the police to keep an eye on the surrounding buildings. I thought a few stragglers from the Organization might make an appearance." Shinichi muttered, pulling his lips off of Kid's. Releasing the frozen Kid, Shinichi clambered to his feet. "So, Kaito."

"Huh?" Kaito got up as well.

"Kaito," Shinichi repeated. "You're obviously him. Nobody else can do that to me."

"Do what?" Kaito stammered.

"Do what you do to me, Kaito," Shinichi answered, pulling off Kaito's Kid monocle. "It's hard to explain what love is. Would you agree?"

"Sh – Shinichi?" Kaito whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Shinichi replied cockily, laughing at the annoyed expression that overtook Kaito's face.

"Is now a good time to ask you if I could kiss you?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kaito grinned, then closed his eyes.

As a pair of lips pressed against his, he smiled.

_I knew it. I knew that I was in love with Shinichi, I just wouldn't admit it to myself. And his lips are... really cold? _Surprised, Kaito opened his eyes...

...to find himself staring into the dead eyes of a fish.

As the police rounded up Chianti and Korn, one officer jumped at the sound of a piercing scream from a nearby rooftop. "Wonder what that was?"

* * *

><p>Ah ha ha, evil Shin-chan. Now that I'm rereading this, I REALLY REALLY REALLY hate it. Shinichi and Kaito are ridiculously OOC the whole time (Kaito was freaking SERIOUS the whole fanfic!)<p>

Oi, it's been a while. Glad that it's up? Cuz I'm now. This is seriously horrible.

**Up next: Shinichi x Heiji. Warning: For this one, I'm making Heiji a girl. It was so awkward to write this, considering I'm female.**


	4. Heiji x girl Shinichi

_The Sign of Four [Shippings]_**  
><strong>**girl!****Shinichi x**** Heiji**

Hallo hallo hallo all Heiji x Shinichi fans. Here Honda Miyu-chan's official girl!Shinichi x Heiji tribute/fanfic. (If you don't know why I'm suddenly genderbending Shinichi, it's because my Shinichi x Kaito ficlet was so horribly awkward to write. Man, why in the world did I ever have to be a wimpy straight female? Writing yaoi would be so much easier if I either a) was cool or b) was a yaoi male myself.)

I really hope I don't disappoint with this. I'm going to try to slow it down. I've received some comments saying the story/plot moves too quickly, and I'm kind of inclined to agree.

**Background: **In this fic, Shinichi was never Conan. Or, if _**S**_he was, _**S**_he never met Heiji. Otherwise the plot makes absolutely no sense.

**Warnings: **the typical OOC, girl!Shinichi, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Is too tired to come up with some witty disclaimer, so **I DISCLAIM DETECTIVE CONAN **will have to suffice.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon in Osaka, Japan.<p>

Slamming the door to Osaka's Tavora's Café, one angry kendo champion steered through the neat grid of tables and plopped down across from one collected, short-haired female detective.

Sipping delicately from her mug, the collected, short-haired female detective asked, "Kazuha again, Hattori?"

Hattori Heiji (well, "the angry kendo champion" actually) scowled at Kudou Shinichi ("the collected, short-haired female detective," for my slower readers). "Yeah. Kudou, this is ridiculous! That girl!" he raged, staring at the mock-wood table as he radiated fury hot enough to roast a chicken.

Shinichi shrugged. "I guess it's a 'girl thing' or something." Glancing down at her mug, Shinichi contemplated whether Heiji would get angry or not if she used his radiation to reheat her coffee. It had long since gone cold when she had been waiting for the hotheaded detective.

Deciding that holding a ceramic mug near the infuriated guy would end in her desperately trying to Superglue a cup back together, she looked back up to see Heiji's face softening to a smile.

Surprised, she blinked. "H-Hattori?"

"It's _so _good to have a friend like ya, Kudou," he grinned. "All of my other friends are just like 'Heiji, don't argue with Kazuha! You guys are _fated _to be together!' while you just... _understand_." Satisfied, Heiji leaned back and waved for the waitress.

While Heiji was ordering, Shinichi sighed as she lifted her mug to her lips. _It's as I deduced. _

Hattori Heiji had no idea that Kudou Shinichi was a girl.

It had started a while ago, when they had first run into each other. Shinichi's magical corpse magnet power had brought her a gorily murdered body during her vacation in Osaka, which had led to Heiji appearing on the scene to assist the Osaka police in their investigation.

From then on, Heiji had made a couple of visits to Tokyo, staying at the Kudou mansion and finding it immensely odd when Shinichi's friends Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko had turned bright red upon hearing this information.

"_We're both guys anyway, and I'm pretty sure neither of us is gay, right?" _Shinichi remembered Heiji had laughed awkwardly. _"Why are _they _freaking? Do they have weird fangirling tendencies?"_

For not the first time, Shinichi wondered why she didn't correct him and explain she was female – flat-chested and no competition to his precious Kazuha – but it always came back to how she didn't want to disrupt the balance of things. Right now, she was content being Heiji's best friend and confidant, even if she'd been in love with him since his second trip to Tokyo.

If she told him she was a girl, he'd probably start treating her differently. Sure, the dirty jokes and comments about other girls'... erm... _chests_ Heiji occasionally made were kind of awkward and make her blush, but she could handle that.

_Well, _Shinichi thought, brought back to the present as Heiji asked, "How long are ya goin' to hold that cup, Kudou?" _I guess he just doesn't get that I'm in love with him is all, which is why I'm so supporting of him when he fights with Kazuha. Yeah, that's me. Kudou Shinichi, the second choice, the supporter, the comforter, the listener. But never the love interest._

Setting down her mug, Shinichi pasted on a smile as she looked at Heiji. "So, what's the reason for your fight with Toyama-san?"

Heiji huffed. "I dun't know. It was kinda weird, ya know. So you know how I finally asked her out last week? And how she agreed?"

_Yeah, _Shinichi thought privately, as she nodded. _I cried for nights. As if you'd know that. _She rested her face on her hand, watching Heiji's face. _For such a great detective, how can you _not _see that I'm in love you with? Or at _least _that I'm a girl? Why do I have to be in love with such an idiot? _

"Well, today I told her I was goin' out to coffee with ya, and she FLIPPED out. She was all, 'If ya like Kudou-san, then just leave me!' Isn't that _crazy_? Where did she get the idea that I'm _gay_?"

Shinichi studied his face for a long moment before shaking her head slowly. _Okay. For that I'm getting the feeling that I should strip you of your "Great Detective of the East" title, because you are clueless as hell. _

There was silence at the table for a moment before Heiji tentatively asked, "You... you're not _gay_, are you, Kudou?"

Having taken a sip of coffee at the unfortunate moment Heiji asked that question, Shinichi choked and doubled over, hacking furiously. _Oh... my... God. Hattori Heiji, you are the biggest idiot known to man. _

After finally clearing her lungs of coffee, Shinichi grasped the table's edge, wheezing raggedly. "No. No, Hattori, I am not gay. Though..."

"Though?" Heiji said, jumping on the word.

"...I still love you," Shinichi finished under her breath.

"Wha? What was that?" wondered Heiji, leaning forward.

"Nothing," Shinichi said quickly, returning to sitting upright. "So anyway, are you guys going to make up?" _Please be no. _She immediately regretted the uncharitable thought. _No. No, if Hattori is in love with Kazuha, then he should _be _with her._

"I don't know..." Heiji muttered as the waitress reappeared with his drink. "If she thinks I'm gay, maybe I shouldn't go out with her."

"Oh, trust me, she doesn't think you're gay," Shinichi told him, draining the last bitter dregs of her coffee. "She thinks you're 100% straight." _A more straightforward hint couldn't be found, Hattori. Just _get _it already._

"Really? How do ya know that, Kudou?" Heiji queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Just – never mind, okay?" Shinichi sighed.

_Even KAZUHA knows I'm a girl, you idiot!_

Heiji sat back, a perplexed look on his face. "You're actin' _really _weird, Kudou."

"If you say so," Shinichi responded, avoiding his searching gaze. "By the way, why do we call each other by our family names?"

"Wha? You're asking why I call you 'Kudou' at a time like this?" Heiji stared at Shinichi like she had just grown a fourth limb. "Kay, now I'm _really _wondering what's wrong with you. Are you Kaitou KID in disguise or something?

_Uh, yes, I am, actually, _Shinichi thought sarcastically to herself. _Where the hell does he get this stuff? _ "Never mind. I have some other stuff to do now."

Heiji watched as Shinichi stood, pushing back the chair with a scrape of wood against linoleum, and left the café, all the while having that weird spark in his eyes.

_Geez, what's wrong with _him_? _Heiji wondered. _Whatever. I'll think about it later. Right now I have to go tell Kazuha sorry. I mean, she's the perfect girl. Maybe if she was smarter, like Kudou, and maybe a little more attractive, like Ku – Wait, WAIT THE HELL? Did I just think that my best _male _friend is more attractive that KAZUHA? _

_Maybe she's right, I could be gay... No! I did _not _just think that! Although Kudou is kind of attractive, with those eyes and that hair... And I did notice that I've kinda been thinkin' of him a lot recently... But that doesn't mean I'm gay! _Standing, absorbed in his thoughts, Heiji paid the bill and left the café, making his way to the Toyama house, where he knew Kazuha could be found.

* * *

><p>Kazuha opened the door when Heiji rang the bell, dressed in a summer dress and a vicious glare that only hardened upon seeing him.<p>

"Oh. Hi, Heiji," she spoke in a clipped voice. "Did you have fun with your darlin' _Kudou-san_?"

"No, he was actin' kind of weird," Heiji answered.

"He?" Kazuha asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Kudou, you idiot. Anyway, the reason I'm here is to apologize," Heiji cut in. "I was wrong about... you know. I should have known better than to make plans with a guy and make you think I was... uh... gay."

"Gay?" Kazuha stared at him. "What are you talkin' about?"

"You know, when you thought that I was ditchin' you for Kudou of all people."

"I don't think you're _gay, _Heiji." Completely mystified by now, Kazuha blinked at him and tilted her head to one side.

"Then why..." Heiji started, then lapsed into silence as the truth smacked him.

_So that's why Kudou was always blushin' whenever I made those perverted jokes! And that's why he – NO, SHE – was actin' so weird! And her reactions to Kazuha and me fightin'... what could they mean if they're not just a guy supporting his firned? Anyway, 'least I know now that I'm not gay –_

"Heiji?"

"Huh?" Heiji looked at his girlfriend.

"Did ya _seriously _think Kudou-san – no, _Shinichi-chan_ – was a _guy_ when she's that cute?" Kazuha burst, staring at her boyfriend with a mixture of confusion, amusement, and utter shock.

"I – uh – " Heiji stammered, then regained his composure. "Whatever, 'Zuha. That's not the point. I came here to apologize, and... that's what I'm doin'. I really care about ya."

"Mmhm," Kazuha nodded, eyes narrowed as she thought about how to handle the situation. "Well, I forgive ya. C'mon in, we can watch a movie or somethin'."

Nodding his consent, Heiji followed Kazuha into her house, thoughts filled with Shinichi still tumbling through his mind. The two of them stopped in the Toyama's living room/home theater.

"Hey! Let's watch _Hana Kimi_!" Kazuha suggested. Heiji gave a noncommittal grunt and sat down, waiting for Kazuha to set up the movie.

After she did so and hopped into Heiji's lap, the two fell into silence as Horikita Maki and Oguri Shun's figures flashed across the screen.

Finally, after twenty minutes of complete and utter silence, Kazuha grabbed the remote, paused the drama, and turned to glare at her boyfriend. "Okay, what's wrong, Heiji?"

Startled, Heiji answered with a brilliant, "Huh?"

"Come _on_! First o' all, you didn't even try to make me watch _Death Note _instead of a 'stupid girly drama,' as you have characterized _Hana Kimi_, and second of all, you haven't made a single snide comment about how stupid this drama is! Somethin' is _obviously _wrong and as your girlfriend I have a right to know!"

Heiji stared blankly at his concerned and ranting girlfriend. "Uh... sorry?"

Kazuha sighed as she stared into his eyes, searching desperately for the truth. Once she found it, her shoulders hunched as she collapsed onto the carpet with a groan of sadness. _I knew it, _she thought. _I knew it, yet... why do I feel so heartbroken right now?_

"'Zuha?" Heiji asked tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"You're in love with Shinichi-chan is what's wrong, you ahou," she whispered.

"Huh? What's that?" Heiji leaned forward, confused.

"YOU, HATTORI HEIJI, ARE IN LOVE WITH KUDOU SHINICHI!" Kazuha yelled, her head flying up. "And not me," she added, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Heiji drew back. "What?" he said.

"It's so obvious. Now that you're not constrained thinking that you're gay, which to you is apparently unacceptable, you _know _it. Heiji, you _know _that you're in love with Shinichi-chan."

"W-What?" Heiji gaped, staring at his girlfriend bemusedly.

"You've always known that you don't love me. You've always said that I'm 'important to you' and that you 'care about me,' but you've never, _never, _NOT ONCE, said 'I love you.'"

Thinking about Kazuha's accusation, Heiji had to agree that it was correct. He _hadn't. _It had never crossed his mind before, but...

* * *

><p>"<em>You've always known you didn't love you," <em>Kazuha's voice repeated in his mind as Heiji ran down the street, searching for Kudou's hotel. _"And know that you know who you _do _love, go. Go and find her. I'll be all right... somehow."_

"_Kazuha, you _really _are important to me, you know..." _Heiji had tried to console her, knowing she spoke the truth. He _was _in love with Kudou.

"_Yeah, I know," she had agreed. "But go."_

"DAMN IT!" Heiji yelled, panting as he dug his phone out of his pocket to find the email Kudou had sent telling him about her hotel.

_I have to find her... _Heiji thought despairingly as he scrolled through his inbox.

"AHA! SHE'S AT THE CROWN PRINCESS HOTEL!" Heiji yelled, shocking passersby as he ran to find the hotel.

Shinichi was lying on her bed, wearing only an undershirt and shorts, bored as she watched some reruns of some popular drama. Behind her, the sun was setting through her window, casting golden-red light into her room.

Starting at the sound of a pounding on her door, Shinichi flicked off the TV and walked to her hotel door, cautiously opening it to find a heavily breathing Heiji standing there.

"Ha – Hattori?" she stuttered, confused.

To Heiji, Shinichi, finally looking feminine in her shirt and shorts with the sunset as a backdrop, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Without thinking, he reached forward and pulled Shinichi into a hug.

Frozen, Shinichi gasped, unable to move. "Ha – Hattori!" she repeated, her voice squeaking slightly.

"Hey, Kudou?" Heiji whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"You were wondering why we call each other by our family names, right?"

"Uh huh, but what –" Shinichi agreed, blushing.

"It's because I figured I'd only call you by Shinichi once I figured out what I felt for you."

"What?" Shinichi blushed harder. _What is _that _supposed to mean? And shouldn't he be with Kazuha right now? Why is he hugging me?_

"So right now I'd like to say this: _Shinichi_, you are the most beautiful girl in the world..."

_Girl? Oh... so he finally figured it out. Wait, WHAT? BEAUTIFUL?_

"... and I love you more than anyone in the world," Heiji finished, pulling away from Shinichi to inspect her face.

Shinichi's face was expressionless. "I can't believe you didn't figure out..."

"Uh... yeah," Heiji stammered, worried by her lack of reaction to his confession. He stepped back, flinching.

"... that I love you too, _Heiji_." And with that last proclamation, Shinichi leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

* * *

><p>GAHHHH! Wrote this in approximately an hour and a half. This is so sweet and fluffy it's making my teeth hurt. T_T<p>

Strangely, this was my favorite of the _The Sign of Four [Shippings] _ficlets. Weird. Maybe I have a secret love for Shinichi x Heiji? I guess it was just really super fun to right.

Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading _The Sign of Four [Shippings]! _Will be back with my next fic quite soon!


End file.
